orange_seasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken
Pick up a chicken & press T to see the name. From Hudell on chickens and roosters: You need to have the rooster and the chicken inside the coop for it an egg to happen. With the way the rooster is implemented today, leaving a single egg in the nest can make it become fertilized later, but it's a bug that will be fixed eventually. If there are two eggs in the nest they will never be fertilized. Each single egg in a nest in the coop has a 10% chance of getting fertilized. Chickens have three traits: speed, luck and chance of laying eggs. Those traits can have values ranging from 0.1 to 5. When a chick is born, it inherits the mom's traits, with a difference that can go from -0.1 to +0.4. So if you have a chicken with a speed value of 2, any chick born from their eggs will have a speed between 1.9 and 2.4. Speed is used to determine the chicken's running speed in the chicken festival. Luck is used to determine how fast the other traits will improve when you leave your chicken outside. It also gives the chicken a chance of getting some short speed boosts during the races. Egg laying chance determines how many eggs a chicken can lay per day (from 0 to 2). The chance of laying eggs uses the following rules: If the trait value is less than 1, that's the chance of getting a single egg. 0.5 has a 50% chance, 0.8 has an 80% chance and so on. If the trait value is 1 or more, it will always lay at least one egg per day, with a proportional chance of getting a second egg (The trait value needs to be 5 for 100% chance of getting a second egg). If you take your chickens to benjamin, he will comment on their traits: Speed < 1: " is a very slow chicken. She has no chance in any serious chicken race." Speed < 2: " is not a fast chicken. She probably won't win any race." Speed < 3: "'s speed is nothing special." Speed < 4: " is a very fast chicken. She may have a real shot at winning a race." Speed < 5: "'s speed is trully impressive. You definitely should bring her to a race or two." Max Speed: "Look at those legs! 's speed is unbelievable. A simple chicken race may even be boring for her. A horse race would be a better challenge." Luck <= 2: Nothing Luck < 3: "She seems to be a bit lucky." Luck < 4: "She seems to be very lucky." Luck < 5: "It looks like she was blessed by an angel." Max Luck: "She has an enormous amount of luck. She may have been blessed by a goddess!" Egg Chance < 1: "And she won't lay many eggs in her life." Egg Chance < 2: "And she will rarely lay more than one egg a day." Egg Chance < 3: "And sometimes she may lay two eggs on a single day." Egg Chance < 4: "And she will lay two eggs on a single day every now and then." Egg Chance < 5: "And she will often lay two eggs on a single day." Max Egg Chance: "And she will always lay two eggs per day." Category:Animals